highschooldxd_axafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyuki Amagiri
Kyuki Amagiri Power and Abilities Immense Strength: Ever since joining Grigori, Kyuki underwent an extremely intense training regimen, including ongoing grueling body building exercises and Senjutsu breathing exercises, training and developed his body and constitution to uttermost perfection. Kyuki's immense strength applied into his axemanship allow him to tremendously increase the damage potential and destructive power of his Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea, defeating the strongest of supernatural beings with brute force. In addition to ongoing rigorous physical training, Kyuki also underwent several body enhancements from the Sephiroth Grail, further transcending the limitations of his human body, making him significantly more powerful than ever before to the point Kyuki could clash equally with a Balance Breaker enhanced Sairaorg Bael while using Regulus Drive and also Sairaorg's Breakdown the Beast when using Balance Breaker. Master Axeman: '''With continous training in mastering his Sacred Gear, Kyuki became immensely skilled in wielding his battle axe Longinus the Regulus Nemea. Kyuki has gained masterful ambidexterity, able to effectively shift and spin the Regulus Nemea between both hands to perform powerful and versatile attacks. He could fight on pair with Tod a tremendously skilled Dhamphir master swordsman to a stand still. In his Balance Breaker, Kyuki can cleanly slice apart a gigantic mountain sized Golem, even singlehandedly defeat Ladon a legendary Evil Dragon and clash equally with Sairaorg Bael an immensely powerful martial arts master in his Breakdown the Beast. '''Master Magician: Ever since joining Grigori, Kyuki learnt how to use magic under Kurumi's tulage, Kyuki diligently study and practised his magic skills relentlessly, becoming an extraordinary master magician. * Alchemy: Kyuki had learnt basic alchemy skills from Lute, using it to shaped minerals and ores for various purposes. Kyuki is skilled enough to combined alchemy with mineral magic to precisely transmute minerals into bullets for his Dark Ace Revolver. * Mineral Magic: Kyuki learnt to use mineral magic from Lute, able to magically generate ores which Kyuki can transmute into bullets with alchemy, allowing Kyuki to create his own supply of bullets. * Elemental Magic: Kyuki can use Elemental Magic such as fire, water, ice. Kyuki developed a specialty for using wind magic, using it to greatly augment the force of his punches and kicks by generating powerful whirlwinds around his arms and legs to strike enemies * Defense Magic: Kyuki can use defense magic to protect himself and others from powerful attacks as well as magically increasing his own defense to a great extend. With continous practise and training, Kyuki can use high level defense magic that can defend against destructive attacks with greater ease as well vastly enhancing his own natural defenses even further, combined with Touki and Regulus Drive, provide a multi-layered protection that can withstand Regulus Rey Leather Rex enhanced punches from Sairaorg Bael. * Teleportation: Kyuki learnt to use teleportation magic which he frequently used for long distance transportation, he also used it to teleport Asahi's father corpse straight into the deep ocean * Summoning Magic * Healing Magic: Kyuki can use healing magic, using it as a magical means of providing first aid to himself or allies who were injured. Senjutsu Master: In order to effectively supplement his hard physical training in Grigori, Kyuki dedicatedly practised Senjutsu at Jellal's advice, learning the basics from Jellal through breathing meditation exercises and was later taught by Komachi in the more advanced skills of Senjutsu. Under Jellal and Komachi's guidance along with his own diligent efforts, Kyuki became an exceptionally skilled master of Senjutsu, able to masterfully control the flow of life energy to strengthen his body. * Touki: '''By combining rigorous physical training with intense Senjutsu training, Kyuki gain greater control over the base of his life, allowing him to develop and utilised an extremely powerful Touki to superhumanly augment his strength, defense and speed, his Touki can be further vastly enhanced by activating Regulus Drive, using the Nemean Lion's life force to supplement his own, covering him in an immensely dense mixture of white and gold aura of Ki. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Before joining Grigori, Kyuki had never learnt how to fight, and was easily bested by his older brother Ryuuichi during a violent quarrel. After joining Grigori, Kyuki trained extremely hard to incorporate kicks into his axemanship fighting style, becoming a formidable self taught master martial artist. Combined with his immense physical prowess, Senjutsu and Magic, Kyuki can overpowered powerful supernatural beings as shown when Kyuki could singlehandedly fought Sairaorg's peerage, sending his Rooks Ladora Bune and Gandoma Balam flying with kicks despite their enhanced strength and defense. Even without his Sacred Gear, Kyuki is extremely dangerous barehanded, brutally overpower enemies with aggresive punches and kicks. Kyuki easily defended himself from Asahi's father, ruthlessly beating up the latter with little effort. Master Tactician: While having only average intelligence, Kyuki has always been very perceptive with a sharp instinct for sensing ominous happenings, a trait which Jellal a tactical genius has noted. After joining Grigori, Kyuki has honed his focus and perception even further through Senjutsu meditation, developing an uncannily sharp mind that made him extremely alert and cautious to great dangers. Kyuki adopted Jellal's pragmatic approach for combat, using any possible tactics and advantages such as sneak attacks and ambush to defeat enemies, disregarding any code of honor. Kyuki's own ingenuity allow him to outsmart enemies that are by right far more intelligent as Kyuki came up with the idea of using the sex video of his older brother Ryuuichi's adultery with his wife Yuzuka as a weapon for revenge by uploading it up the internet on a video site, exposing their adulterous affair to the public causing a large scandal. Beast Tamer: Kyuki has shown amazing natural talent as a Beast Tamer, able to befriend legendary mythological creatures. * Ceryneian Hind: An enormous hind (female deer) with golden antlers like a stag and hooves of bronze or brass, a mythological creature sacred to the Greek Goddess of Moon and Archery, it has immense speed and horsepower in its legs. * Erymanthian Boar: '''A giant monsterous boar that lived on Mount Erymanthos. It has tremendous strength, able to demolish buildings and large obstacles with sheer brute force. '''Expert Marksman: From his training as an exorcist, Kyuki learnt to use Firearms, becoming an adept marksman. In addition to the Regulus Nemea, Kyuki also relied on his precision with his revolver Dark Ace to shoot down enemies. Expert Craftsman: Kyuki has considerable craftsmanship in applying alchemy to craft pottery, creating make shift cooking equipments to be used for outdoor cooking during the three weeks spent rigorously training in the mountains of Greece with Jellal and Komachi. Komachi admired Kyuki's simple, rustic and elegant craftsmanship in his tea bowls, which she sold to Youkais becoming fairly popular among them. He also crafted figurines for Akiko, Asahi, Shio and Emily. Quotes * ''My other half! The supreme king of Nemea! Thou, who will cleave through the bottom of the Earth! I consecrate my body to you! Become one with me! (''Kyuki's Balance Breaker chant)